This invention is based on any claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-326849, filed Oct. 24, 2001, the entire contents of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to steering systems for watercraft, and in particular, steering systems using movable sponsons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal watercraft have become very popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is quite sporting nature and carries one or more riders. A hull of the personal watercraft commonly defines the rider""s area above an engine compartment. An internal combustion engine powers a jet propulsion unit that propels the watercraft by discharging the water rearwardly. The engine lies within the engine compartment in front of a tunnel, which is formed on an underside of the hull. The jet propulsion unit is placed within the tunnel and includes an impeller that is driven by the engine.
A deflector or steering nozzle is mounted on a rear end of the jet propulsion unit for steering the watercraft. A steering mast with a handlebar is linked with the deflector through a linkage. The steering mast extends upwardly in front of the rider""s area. A rider can remotely steer the watercraft using the handlebar.
The engine typically includes at least one throttle valve disposed in an air intake passage of the engine. The throttle valve regulates the amount of air supplied to the engine. Typically, as the amount of air increases, the engine output also increases. A throttle lever or control is attached to the handlebar and is linked with the throttle valves usually through a throttle linkage and a cable. The rider thus can control the throttle valve remotely by operating the throttle lever on the handlebar.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a watercraft comprises a hull, an engine supported by the hull, and a power request input device positioned for operation by an operator of the watercraft. A steering input device is mounted to the hull and configured for pivotal movement between port and starboard directions. The watercraft also includes port and starboard side sponsons, and a controller configured to move the port and starboard sponsons relative to the hull between a retracted position and a deployed position. The controller is configured to deploy the port side sponson when the steering input device is turned toward the port side.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a watercraft comprises a hull, an engine supported by the hull and having an output shaft, and a propulsion device connected to the output shaft of the engine. A steering input device is configured to be manually operable by an operator. A steering device is configured to steer the watercraft in accordance with the position of the steering input device. The watercraft also includes a sponson module. The sponson module comprises a sponson body having a first inner surface facing toward a side of the hull, a second lower surface extending from the inner surface away from the hull, and a third surface extending at an angle from the second surface and being spaced outwardly from the first inner surface. The sponson module also includes a guide mechanism defining a fixed path of travel for the sponson body between a first retracted position and a second deployed position. A steering sensor is configured to detect a position of the steering input device and to generate a position signal indicative of the position of the steering input device. An actuator is configured for moving the sponson body between the first and second positions, and a controller is configured to control the actuator based on the position signal from the steering sensor.